


no body, no crime

by whenitcounts33



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Mor and Nesta are murder buddies, Songfic, hints of an abusive relationship, tamlin is an asshole, ya'll should listen to this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitcounts33/pseuds/whenitcounts33
Summary: Songfic based on no body, no crime - Taylor Swift (ft. HAIM)She knows something is wrong, can feel it in deep in her veins, like someone had dunked ice water into her body. It started off small; late nights at the office, coming home smelling of cheap beer and expensive perfume. She allows the lies to rock her into a false sense of security as he buries himself inside of her and promises that she’s his one and only.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Tamlin, Ianthe/Tamlin (ACoTaR)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	no body, no crime

**Author's Note:**

> Song and characters belong to their creators

_**Este's been losin' sleep Her husband's actin' different, and it smells like infidelity** _

She knows something is wrong, can feel it in deep in her veins, like someone had dunked ice water into her body. It started off small; late nights at the office, coming home smelling of cheap beer and expensive perfume. She allows the lies to rock her into a false sense of security as he buries himself inside of her and promises that she’s his one and only.

Then it turned into smudges of lipstick on his collar and scratch marks on his back and a love bite on his throat. “You’re crazy,” he tells her, teasing, a smile on his smug, stupid face. “You did this me to last night, Feyre,” he says, and Feyre nods, agrees. It’s not like Tamlin would ever admit to cheating anyway.

The last straw was Feyre going to the grocery store and seeing the wife of Tamlin’s co-worker and seeing the pity in her eyes. _Poor Feyre_ , it says, _poor dear doesn’t know he’s cheating._ When she gets home, she lets him take her to bed, doesn’t say anything when he can’t get it up. “It’s fine, Tam,” she says, sugary sweet smile on her lips, “it’s fine.” She rolls away from him and can’t help the jolt of pain when she hears him roll the other way, not even bothering to apologize.

It’s fine though. It is, really.

The whore probably gave him some type of STD anyway.

**_That ain't my jewelry on our joint account" No, there ain't no doubt I think I'm gonna call him out_ **

The bank turns out to be the snitch, alerting her to a large sum of money leaving the joint account. Feyre lets out a choked laugh, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sees that the joint account was $3,000 less than what it used to be. She calls the store the purchase came from, pretends that the gift is for her and the overly nice sales lady tells Feyre what Tamlin bought.

A diamond necklace.

He had bought that whore a diamond necklace. “Bastard,” she grumbles under her breath, voice hoarse and cracking in a few places. Her fingers shake as she dials the number that she memorized at seventeen years old and presses the phone to her ear.

Her voice does not shake as she tells Mor everything, sitting on the bed that Feyre picked out after the house was bought. Her house. Tamlin’s house. She chokes on a sob and curses, everyone, and everything, feeling like her whole body was being ripped apart. Like her heart was breaking into a million little pieces.

She’s not surprised when Tamlin brushes her off that night, spending the whole time in his office. She pretends like she can’t hear his moans through the walls, the sound of his release making her nauseous. It takes her four more days of this before she snaps.

**_She says, "I think he did it, but I just can't prove it"_ **

Tamlin was happy.

Ianthe was great in bed and had no expectations for him, or their relationship, other than sex and meaningless gifts. Feyre, on the other end, wants love. She wants Tamlin to hold her, to eat dinner with her, go on dates with her. And sure, in the beginning, he was madly in love with her. But now? Now he dreads coming home, hates seeing her pretty eyes and feeling nothing when she wraps her arms around him in a warm embrace.

He’s surprised when he comes home from work one day, hard as he thinks about Ianthe, her lips wrapped around him, perfect body on display, and Feyre starts screaming at him.

“You’re cheating!” She screams into his face, blue-gray eyes hard and cold, hands curled into fists at her sides. Tamlin blinks down at her, brain shut down, mouth open, and he reaches out to her, his first instinct to comfort her. He’s thrown out of his stupor when she slaps him.

The bitch actually slaps him. Hard enough his cheek stings and he stares down at her as rage billows up, enfolds him in its venomous cloud. “Bitch,” he snarls, large hand coming up to wrap around her throat, squeezing hard.

**_H_ e _reports his missing wife_ _And I noticed when I passed his house His truck has got some brand new tires_**

“She just disappeared,” he says, tears in his blood-shot green eyes, tan skin pale. “She just up and left,” he continues, rubbing a hand down his face. “I came home from work and she was just. . . _gone_.”

The police officer wrote down all the information and promised that they were going to do everything in their power to find Feyre.

Mor doesn’t believe any of it. She knows something is wrong. Feyre doesn’t just disappear. Hell, she tells people when she’s going to the bathroom, so no one worries about her! So no, she doesn’t believe Tamlin. Neither did Nesta or Elaine, who all knew Tamlin’s dirty secret.

Feyre wouldn’t just leave. Not without saying anything to the three of them, even just a small clue about where she was going.

Mor drives down the street again, teeth worrying her lower lip and freezes, her foot slamming down onto the brake, when she gets in front of the house.

Tamlin’s truck, it’s different. It takes her a moment before she realizes why, her eyes widening and rage working its way through her body. Brand new tires, why the hell does Tamlin need brand new tires?

She squints when the front door opens and a slim, tall blonde woman walks out, hips swaying. Mor frowns, lips pressing into a thin line before it clicks. The woman. The one Tamlin was screwing behind Feyre’s back. This is her. Of course, she’s living with him. Has everything she wants now, doesn’t she? Tamlin, the house, his money. Feyre out of the way.

Just as quick, she realizes what this means. The only reason the whore would move into the house only 3 days after Feyre went missing is because she knows where she is. Or at least what happened to her. She digs her nails into her palms, using the pain as a way to keep the panic from surfacing. Tamlin had to be the one to do it, Ianthe didn’t look strong enough to take on Feyre herself.

Before she can even think about it her phone is in her hand and Nesta’s voice is on the other end.

**_Good thing Este's sister's gonna swear she was with me She was with me, dude Good thing his mistress took out a big life insurance policy_ **

Tamlin’s body is found on December 11, 2020. Twenty days after Feyre went missing. Two days after the life insurance police gets approved. Mor is let off the hook when Nesta swears on Elaine's life that " _She was with me , dude_. All night, promise." 

Mor and Nesta watch as Ianthe is led out of the house in handcuffs, screaming and fighting the whole time, body thrashing in the officer’s arms. Her eyes find Mor, sees the smirk on her lips, the haughty tilt to her head.

Ianthe goes feral. “It was her!” She’s screeching like a banshee that she’s innocent. That she didn’t do anything.

But all the evidence points to her.

Mor smiles and Nesta slips her hand into hers.

**_She thinks I did it, but she just can't prove it_ **


End file.
